


ignorant trauma in one afternoon

by JkWriter



Series: Unrelated Spider-Man One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Far From Home mid-credit scene spoilersEveryone knows.





	ignorant trauma in one afternoon

_Nonononono._

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. An illusion, it had to be an illusion. Beck wouldn’t have done something like this, he couldn’t have. Peter was there the whole time. This didn’t happen. It never happened. 

Except everyone is staring. Cameras are pointed and people are screaming questions. He can feel his phone blowing up in his pocket. It was text after text he couldn’t answer. 

**Ned. Happy. May. Betty. Flash.**

Peter could never face them again. He hasn't protected his identity, he hadn’t protected them. Everyone was in danger because he trusted a liar. 

_Did you kill Mysterio?_

_You’re a monster._

_Why would you betray the world?_

_Is this what Tony Stark would have wanted?_

Questions he couldn’t answer. Accusations he couldn’t deny. He can’t breathe. The mask, it was too restricting. He was going to die. He pulls his mask off. Flashes all around him. It doesn’t matter, they already know.

MJ looks upset and Peter can’t help but think it’s his fault. He wants to apologize, say something about the situation but he still can’t breathe. There’s too much and too little air all at the same time. Is this what dying is like? He’s gone through so much: fought Captain America, had a building collapse on him, been to space and fought a mad Titan and this was going to kill him. He was going to die because a man who lied to become a legend told the world who he was. 

Peter falls from the light. People start to crowd around him and his senses are going crazy. _Threats,_ they tell him. Everyone is a threat and no one is safe. MJ shoves her way through the crowd. She’s kneeling in front of him. When did he sit on the ground? MJ is yelling at the crowd but they won’t leave. They keep getting closer and closer. MJ isn’t safe here. Neither of them is. Peter needs to get them out of here. He needs to make a decision. 

_I’m never doing that again,_ MJ said. Peter would never make her do it again, but they have no choice. Peter’s up and holding onto MJ before he knows what’s happening. He doesn’t think, doesn’t breathe. He lets Peter fade away and Spider-Man take control. MJ only has enough time to grab on before they’re soaring through the city. 

Everyone is watching them and he doesn’t know where to go. He can’t go home, knows they’ll already be swarming the apartment with cameras and microphones. He can’t go to Ned’s, or MJ’s, or even the school. The compound was turned to rubble after Thanos. Where can he go? Who can he trust? 

Tony.

Tony trusted Peter and Peter trusted Tony. Tony would never let this happen. Except Tony’s gone. He’s dead. Beck was trying to be the next Iron Man except no one can be Tony. Tony’s irreplaceable. Tony is safe and Pepper is safe and Happy is safe and Morgan is safe. 

They swing to the edge of the city and then keep going. He uses everything, trees to the odd building, to keep them moving. They have to stay moving. New York isn’t safe anymore. They aren’t safe there. 

“Peter, you better have a plan and not just be taking us out into the middle of nowhere to die.” 

MJ. She’s here. She’s safe. She’s clinging to Peter like he’s going to drop her any second. He wouldn’t drop her. 

“Peter? You with me?” 

They’ve stopped moving. They’re on the ground and he doesn’t know where they are. If he doesn’t know then the press won’t know and Spider-Man’s enemies won’t know and they’re safe. 

“Fuck, okay, Peter. Peter, I need you to breathe. C’mon, just like me. In and out, in and out.” 

MJ’s breathing erratically. Or is that him? He can’t tell anymore, all of the sounds are blending into one. They’re holding onto each other. MJ’s shoulders rise and fall with each breath. The world is gone. It’s just Peter and MJ in this moment. 

He can breathe again. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah, yeah I think I’m good.” 

“I thought you were like, dying or something.” 

“It felt like it.” Peter goes to pull off his mask but it’s already gone. The past hour catches up with him. “Oh my god. Oh my god everyone knows.”

“Hey, hey Peter. Look at me. Focus on me.” They’re looking into each other’s eyes. MJ’s taking his hands. MJ speaks slowly, each word surrounding Peter. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out, okay?”

“Okay. Okay.” Peter says but he doesn’t believe it. None of this is okay. His identity, it was meant to be a secret. It was supposed to be a secret and now everyone knew. Everyone knew who he was, where he went to school, and who he talked to. “Oh god, May, I gotta call May.” 

“Hey,” MJ takes the phone out of Peter’s hands. They were shaking, he couldn’t even get his passcode in. “Let me call her. You take some time to get your breathing under control.” 

She opens his phone. MJ knows his passcode and somehow that doesn’t surprise Peter. He sits back against the tree they stopped under and listens to MJ talking to May. He can hear what they’re both saying. May’s worried and MJ is too. There are reporters taking to the streets of New York. People are fighting about what side Spider-Man, Peter, is on. 

“Peter?” MJ’s kneeling in front of him. His phone’s been discarded onto the ground next to them. “Peter where are we going?” 

“Gotta...Gotta get somewhere safe. Everyone’s a threat. We need to get away.” 

“Okay. Where’s safe? Where can we go?” 

“Mr. Stark, he knew something like this would happen. He made me the suit so I’d be safe but I messed up. Now everyone knows. Oh god, everyone’s in danger. We need to get back, they could get hurt.” 

“May’s making some calls. She just wanted to be sure we were alright.” MJ takes Peter’s hands. “Are we alright?” 

“Yeah. I just, fuck this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Shit happens. That Beck guy was a real asshole.”

“And now you guys have to deal with the consequences.” 

“Think about yourself. We aren’t the ones who were just outed for being Spider-Man. Sure, there might be reporters and there might be some pissed off felons but you’ve got so much more weighing on you. Like, fuck dude, how are you still fighting after everything?” 

“Mr. Stark said it was because of sheer stupidity and the refusal to walk away from a fight.” 

“Mr. Stark might have been onto something.” MJ helps Peter pull himself up. “You better?” 

“I don’t think I’m dying anytime soon if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Peter Parker, you know me so well.” 

“So uh, how long was I freaking out?”

“Long enough for me to realize I have no idea where we are. Was it just mindless swinging or did you actually have a destination in mind or are we just gonna drown in this lake?”

“I mean, sort of? For the destination. I didn’t ask, but I don’t think she’ll turn us away.”

MJ drops his hands. “Peter, where are we?” 

“Have you ever wanted to meet Pepper Potts?” 

**Author's Note:**

> that scene had me shook
> 
> come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR) and watch me cry about endgame until i lift my own spoiler Ban on ffh
> 
> **holo my dudes  
>  just wanted to say that i dont currently have plans to add onto this because right now it feels finished to me  
> if that ever changes i probably will but right now this is it  
> that being said ive got like a trillion fics in my head that have to do with the mid credits scene so dont worry sad peter will be coming back**


End file.
